The Golden Padawan, Part Two of Three
by dianelau
Summary: Aeli is studying at the Temple when she meets Brenan, and feels a strange bond to the famous Knight. As they struggle to determine the truth about their connection, one evil man may destroy the Jedi Order. Can Aeli and Brenan stop him?


**Title:** The Golden Padawan  
**Author:** Diane Lau  
**Author email: **dianelau@livingbeyondreality.com  
**Category:** Rise of the Emperor  
**Keywords:** Romance, original characters, adventure, prophecy, telepathy  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating:** R, some sexual content and violence  
**Summary: **Aeli Camil is studying at the Temple and nearly eligible to be a Padawan when she meets Brenan Auri-Owan, a Knight renowned for his lightsaber prowess. Their first encounter is exceptional; not only can they read each other's minds, but Aeli feels a strong, inexplicable bond to the famous Jedi. Brenan may know why, but first must complete a mysterious quest. Meanwhile, Aeli fears her passion for the Knight may be influenced by the Dark Side. As the two struggle to determine the truth about their strange connection, Jedi are disappearing mysteriously. One evil man with an incredible power is well on his way to bringing down the Jedi Order. An ancient prophecy will hold the key to all these mysteries, climaxing in a fierce spiritual battle that will determine the fate of Aeli, Brenan, and the Jedi.  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.  


THE GOLDEN PADAWAN  
A Star Wars Novella in Three Parts  
by Diane Lau

PART TWO

  
  


The sad side effect of my strange bond with Brenan was that it made his absence more sorely felt than any separation I had ever experienced. And yes, he was truly and totally gone. Whether this was a result of his being on a planet so extremely far away, or from some deliberate barrier he--or perhaps Master Teg--contrived, I could not find any trace of him no matter how hard I tried.

Two things served as my only comforts at first: the knowledge that the Force connects all living beings, and the fact that I had the ring. Auri-Owan had indeed been wise in giving it to me; it was remarkable how the weight of it, hanging from a chain on my breast, gave me confidence that I would see him again. I had to rely on the most basic human methods to soothe my grief, like slipping my finger into the band and thinking of how his hand had worn it, worn it during all the stories he told me: when he killed Quel-zil in the cave, when Puer Xis saved his life, even when he was a young Padawan learning from Master Yoda. If he were to wear it again, it would only be after seeing me.

It was hard at first to go back to lightsaber practice with Brenan gone. Too much of that pursuit brought back fresh memories to me. But I took this as a challenge and set aside my emotions so I could work, since that was of course what he would tell me to do.

The following month I performed Celanarian's Drill for my lightsaber final. I was told it was one of the finest performances by a trainee which the Temple had ever seen. Glad as I was to hear this, it pained me not to be able to share it with the one who deserved the credit. Still, it was good to have fulfilled all the requirements for lightsaber training, so that I could focus on the other areas of my development which still needed a little improvement: hand fighting, piloting, and mechanics, for example. Interestingly, I took new interest in meditation and matters of the Force. My breakthrough in learning the Third Routine from Brenan had done wonders for me in this regard. As the weeks passed, I realized I truly was trembling on the brink of being selected a Padawan, largely due to the renown I had achieved in the lightsaber.

In bed at night I distracted myself from missing Brenan by fantasizing about the adventures I might soon experience. My favorite was one in which I prevailed in a life and death struggle with the Sith Apprentice, whoever he might be, eventually beheading him with a perfectly executed move. Typical trainee daydreams...

...I certainly didn't anticipate the different path my life was about to take.

Life continued at the Temple as it had gone for all my years there, with one exception: there was a strange tension in the air. The Masters were oddly humorless, the Council huddled with even more secretiveness than usual, but there was not a whisper of a rumor about what was the reason. This last was the most disturbing of all, for it meant that whatever was going on was so dire, the Jedi Council had decreed absolute secrecy. We would be told when we were supposed to be, and not a day before.

And one day it was time. First thing in the morning, our Masters announced to us we were all to go to the Great Hall at once, that Master Windu would be addressing all the trainees. I found Cal on the way and he looked as stricken as I felt: we both knew that the big secret was about to be revealed and it wasn't going to be good news. I clutched at Cal's arm as we hurried to the Hall; there was real fear in the air around us.

Everyone sat in awful quiet, with the Council seated in their tall chairs at the head of the Hall, looking grim. Finally, with a nod from Yoda, Master Windu rose and spoke:

"My fellow Jedi, it is imperative at this time that the Council share with you some developments that pose a serious danger. The fact that this danger now threatens you personally has persuaded us that we must take all possible care, including telling all we know about the threat."

I had never seen Mace Windu look so concerned. I started trembling and absently placed my hand on my chest where Brenan's ring hung on its chain.

He went on. "Six months ago there was an incident on Naboo. A Padawan by the name of Dhold Ortemar, apprentice to Master Laijak, was lost. He disappeared from his bed at night in a situation which should have posed no danger. His body has not been found, nor has there been any trace of him throughout the regions we patrol. Our spies have no clue as to the reason why he was taken. His Master has lost all link to him, a fact which mystifies us most of all."

Master Windu took a deep breath and continued darkly. "As troubling as this incident was, it grieves me to tell you that five weeks later, a similar one occurred, also on Naboo. Another Padawan disappeared, this time while out on an errand for her Master. Once again, we exhausted all means of locating her, once again, we failed. And since that time, there have been repeated occurrences of the same nature, three more on Naboo, and six on other planets less distant.

"The development which has made this situation too appalling to keep in secret any longer is this: Last week we lost a Jedi Knight in this fashion. The Knight, whose name is Puer Xis, was on a mission to deliver information to a far planet when his associates lost touch with his ship."

My heart skipped at this--did Brenan know of the loss of his friend?

"The ship was recovered abandoned, with no sign of struggle. Obviously it is very disturbing to us that a Jedi Knight has been taken without a trace. It is clear to us that no one is safe from this threat, least of all our young Jedi. Some of you will be chosen as Padawans soon, it's not right that you should go forth unprepared."

Master Windu walked around the table, to stand closer to us. "I wish I could tell you how to prepare! In all my years I have never had to face a danger which so shrouded itself in mystery, which eluded analysis to such an extent that we cannot even wisely advise you what precautions to take. I can only say, be strong in the Force, be wary for any sign of unusual activity, guard yourselves constantly against the Dark Side, for certainly it is that evil which could accomplish these acts so undetected. Watch out for each other, stay armed when you are out in the city.

"If we learn of anything that could enlighten you as to how to guard against this threat, you will be informed at once. In the meantime, direct your questions to your Masters, who have been fully briefed with all we know."

Master Windu looked us over with his eyes brimming with concern. Then he said, "You may be excused. May the Force be with all of you."

Cal and I looked at each other wordlessly. Something of our world had been undone, for we were used to the security of knowing the Council had the wisdom to face any challenge, the skill to fight any evil that threatened us. We felt exposed, confused, at a loss as to what was to be done.

There was really nothing to be done but carry on as before, burdened now with an uneasy wariness that never quite left us. I was doubly worried because my friend Brenan was far away, and I had no way of knowing if any harm came to him. At least there was comfort in the fact that he was in the company of Master Teg, for I trusted no one to be more sensitive to the presence of evil than a Master as strong in the Force as he.

* * *

These trials bore on me, and so I decided to use my tried and true technique for coping with worry: more activity. I signed up for Volunteer Assignment, a duty that would also serve to broaden my trainee experience a bit.

The VA duty I drew would change the course of my life.

Master Nago Dree had come to Coruscant on a most fascinating mission. A slightly eccentric but well liked and respected Jedi Master, Nago was currently working on an unusual project that had gained the Council's attention: psychic communication with beasts native to Tatooine, called dewbacks. He had raised a herd on Tatooine with which his experiments had been quite successful. Master Nago had brought two of his dewbacks to Coruscant to show the Council his successes and discuss how they could be employed by the Jedi. During his stay on the planet, he needed an assistant to help care for the beasts. The assistant was as much a guard as well, for the two dewbacks were of course very valuable to the Council.

I assumed it was the guarding aspect of the assignment which had brought it to me, since I had no experience whatsoever with animal husbandry and had never been to Tatooine. I had read about dewbacks but was unprepared for their size--or the number of teeth they possessed.

"They're omnivores," said Master Nago as he opened the gate to the dewbacks' pen, which had been set up in a little used part of the Temple grounds. "Here Yzzel, come meet Aeli."

The two huge lizards, broad in the shoulders and with sharply clawed feet, were quite menacing in body. However, their blunt heads and bright, lively eyes made them almost look friendly. The female dewback, smaller and more green than her mate, Bo, rose to her feet and came to us.

"She likes her nose scratched," said Nago. "Believe me, she won't bite you."

I put my hand on the smooth scales of Yzzel's broad nose. Her small eye turned to me and seemed to be examining me carefully.

"She's a little wary," said the Master. "Bo will be quicker to like you."

The brown male dewback had also risen to his feet and was standing behind his mate, shifting from side to side with what struck me comically as impatience.

"Yes, yes, Bo," said Nago to Bo, "come on over here."

Bo nosed his way in and Yzzel yielded to him. He opened his mouth a little at my touch and almost seemed to be smiling.

I liked him.

"All right," said Master Nago, to whom I wasn't sure. Then, "Aeli, I thought it would be best if you learned to ride Yzzel first, she's not quite so...exuberant...but Bo won't hear of it. If you keep telling him to slow down, he will. He's very obedient, that's not the problem. He just gets excited. And for a dewback he's very fast." Nago chuckled.

"I don't mind speed," I said.

"Good, we'll do a riding lesson tomorrow. But right now I want to show you why it's important for you to help me protect these two friends of mine. Help me with these baskets."

We stacked up a pile of baskets in the middle of the pen.

"Now," said Master Nago, "Imagine that you were out innocently riding Bo, and you were ambushed by Tusken Raiders."

"All right," I agreed, smiling.

"Here's your Raider, he's got his gaderffii held to your heart, and you're helpless. But behind the villain stands your trusty dewback. I'll stand here next to Bo so you can watch us both, Aeli. You want to stop the Raider without his even knowing what hit him?"

My eyes cast back and forth between them. Nago stood stock still, not even blinking, when suddenly Bo extended his neck and swung his huge head into the baskets, sending them flying.

I jumped. "Amazing!" I said. "You told him to do that, didn't you?"

"That I did. He can do it with his tail, too. He can hear me from miles off and come find me in minutes. He can growl menacingly..."

Nago paused, silent, and then Bo let out a low growl that was quite alarming even to me.

"I think you get the idea," said Master Nago. "But tell me, Aeli, do you have much experience with telepathy?"

Not until recently, I thought, but replied instead, "A little, Master."

"Bo and Yzzel are bred and trained for it. A dewback has a very simple mind, no ability to block thoughts really, anyone with Jedi training should be able to connect with a dewback like these two, if they try. See what you can do. Here, I'll speak out loud what I'm saying to Bo, so you can follow. You just don't block him, you'll hear him clearly enough. Bo? Say Aeli's name, Bo."

Ae...li...

"Oh!" I gasped.

Lick Aeli?

"Yes, Bo, lick Aeli."

I withdrew a little, expecting that huge tongue to come at me, but Bo only looked at me with his closest eye and that expression so like a smile.

Master Nago was quick to explain: "He's not literally going to lick you, not that he doesn't want to--he's trained not to do that to humans, it's a bit overwhelming. It's just the dewback act of bonding. He was asking me if he should bond with you."

"Oh..." I found this very endearing, and patted Bo's nose. I thought to him, Lick Bo? He cast his eye at Nago, as if to indicate I should get the Master's permission if I wanted to bond in return. Nago nodded firmly in Bo's direction and he looked back at me again.

Yes, Aeli, small human.

Yzzel accepted me contentedly, but it was Bo's enthusiastic affection which finally brought me out of my pining for my lost friend Brenan. Even Yzzel seemed to find Bo's devotion to me amusing, and Master Nago certainly delighted over it. In the following days I spent all my spare time with the three, feeding the dewbacks, cleaning their pen, doing telepathy exercises and training with them. Mostly my task was helping them adapt to the urban environment on Coruscant, which included daily exercise in the Roughlands, the only natural preserve on the planet large enough to serve the purpose. Bo was an enthusiastic steed all right, but he seemed to have great respect for my "smallness" and was sensitive to what I could handle.

Master Nago told me fascinating stories of his work with the dewback herd on Tatooine: raising the babies, learning more and more about dewback society, seeking out the most telepathically aware among them and training them. Nago had a dream of employing these dewbacks in Jedi service all over the galaxy. His audience with the Council was the next step in making that a reality.

"I never anticipated this life for myself," said Master Nago, as we settled down under a tree in the Roughlands, letting the dewbacks graze after an invigorating ride. "I did a fair amount of fighting as a Knight, a lot of enforcement, even a little espionage. Raising animals? Not this one. City life for me, not farming."

I plucked at the bed of moss between the tree roots. "So how did this remarkable twist of fate come about, Master?" I asked him.

"I was doing desert patrol on Tatooine. Pretty boring, in fact. No one for company but your dewback, but that fortunate fact changed everything. My usual mount was Bo's sire, called Frakt. One afternoon I was so bored that I tried talking to Frakt. After all, legends say the Tusken Raiders are telepathically linked to their banthas. Well, Frakt heard me. In fact, he had been hearing me for some time, and picked up the meaning of basic commands immediately. Far more impressive than anything that's been said about banthas. Quite an amazing animal, Bo's very like him."

"You've mentioned Frakt before..."

"Yes, he's alpha male of my herd," replied Nago. "He's sired fifteen...an astounding feat, since until this breakthrough, no one was able to breed dewbacks in captivity. So, to continue: one day I had to break up a tavern fight, it was really quite a brawl, there were maybe 50 people in the place and they were all throwing punches. One fellow who was more crazy than drunk pulled out a blaster. I managed to talk him outside, but he wouldn't surrender the weapon. It occurred to me to enlist Frakt's help. I called him over telepathically, and he did basically what you saw Bo do to the baskets your first day. I realized then that what had been not much but a friendship to stave off boredom could become a great boon to the Republic."

"It's a wonderful idea," I said enthusiastically.

Master Nago looked at me pensively. "It's funny," he said, "how the path your life takes can wander into territories you never imagined visiting. How about you, Aeli, how do you picture your future?"

Just then Bo wandered over and settled down next to me with a thud, his immense head resting so the tip of his nose was against my knee. I laughed and patted him; he gave a happy sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure," I said. "Of course I have the same daydreams all Jedi trainees do: great battles to the death to save the Republic, being the best at the lightsaber and striking fear into the hearts of your enemies." I laughed.

"In your case, I have no doubt it could be true," said Nago earnestly.

I had never been sure whether he knew anything much about me, but apparently he did. I gave him a quizzical look.

"I've spoken to Mace Windu about you," he explained. "He tells me you are truly amazing with a saber."

"I have been blessed with excellent training," I replied.

"It's a skill that will serve you well in any pursuit," said Nago.

He wants to keep you.

This from Bo, drowsing at my side. Of course Nago would have heard it as well, so I looked from Bo to the Master, trying to discern the truth.

"Bo is quick to draw conclusions," said Nago, reddening slightly. "What I would like is for you to join me in returning the dewbacks to Tatooine. I have asked permission of Master Windu; it would serve as a short internship for you. I think you would benefit greatly from seeing the whole herd, and if things go well tomorrow at the Council demonstration...well, there will be much work to be done. I will want to move the whole herd to a permanent ranch set up here in the Roughlands, and that will require a lot of preparation."

Travel to Tatooine! Now that had some appeal to one such as myself who loved the few pockets of nature on my own planet and longed to visit a less urban world. And as for meeting the rest of Bo and Yzzel's clan, that was a truly exciting prospect.

"You can see dewbacks everywhere on Tatooine," said Master Nago in a tempting tone.

"What did Master Windu say?"

"He is hesitant...with things as they are currently, the Council is very protective of its young Jedi. But there has been no trouble yet on Tatooine, and of course it's not like we can stop all our work because of these threats. And I need someone who is an excellent fighter. So far I've kept my work secret, but it won't be anymore, and there are plenty of unsavory types on Tatooine, people eager to get their hands on Bo and his kin."

Bo was not quite sleeping. His mind was not sophisticated enough to translate what Nago had said into a message of danger, but he did hear enough to know that the discussion was about me going to Tatooine. He lifted his head slightly and I felt him push my knee with his nose. Come Aeli, see my brothers. It was a plaintive little plea and my heart melted. "I would very much like to go," I told Master Nago.

* * *

Only one thing disturbed me, and that was that I would be traveling even further away from Brenan. But there was nothing binding me to stay on Coruscant, I didn't even know when he would return. It was foolish to make decisions based upon their impact on that relationship, when I didn't even know what that relationship was. He had already been gone for ten weeks and it was quite difficult to remember the feeling of being in his presence.

I wondered what was happening to him, if Master Teg was finding a way to augment his psychic skills, and most of all, if the mystery of our connection was somehow being solved. It had been awhile since I had allowed myself to contemplate these concerns, and when I did, they filled me with an agitated passion I hadn't felt in weeks. To my rational mind this was backsliding, but I found it hard to quell.

I decided some serious meditation was in order, so I asked Master Nago to let me stay behind in the Roughlands with Bo for the night. I had my saber and Bo to protect me, and Nago deemed it would be a good exercise for me to be on my own with the dewback overnight. So after we ate the supper we had packed, the Master and Yzzel took the last transport back to the city and left Bo and I to our solitude.

Having napped in the afternoon, Bo was in a mood for an evening ride. I was certain we were in the vicinity of my childhood adventure with Calnor, so I set out to locate the rock formation. We found it just as dusk settled and the first stars appeared. I dismounted and set up a little camp for us, and instructed Bo to rest so I could meditate.

There was much to contemplate, feeling as I was at a crossroads in my life. It seemed wise to go to Tatooine, to investigate further this possible road, but I felt a strange pull in the contrary direction that I couldn't shake. I quieted myself and opened to the Force, hoping for some guidance. But my concentration wasn't completely pure; my thoughts of Brenan had reawakened in me a desire to find him somehow, and mostly that was what I sought through the Force. If only I could just know that he was well and safe, that would be enough. But there was nothing.

I fell asleep quite early, listening to the sound of Bo breathing near me. I slept, and when it was the dead of night, I dreamt.

In the dream I felt warmth, and my nose filled with a familiar scent. It was Brenan. I opened my eyes and he was lying with me, my head was cradled on his arm. I was concerned being so close to him, it wasn't fitting--but I was so glad to see him that the worry fled in a moment.

"Brenan!" I cried.

He looked long and hard at me, his eyes searching deep. "Aeli," he said warmly, "our minds have touched so many times...but there are other kinds of closeness I want to know with you."

His words cut me to the quick. I drew away in alarm, but his hand reached for my face. His fingers brushed the hair back from my cheek. A calming feeling came over me with the touch, and I submitted to it at once. It was like sinking into a bath. How could I fear him? He always wanted the best for me. I gazed into his face and it was so good to look upon him again. I couldn't quite remember what he had said that had frightened me so, so I let it go. My own hand floated up to touch him, his golden hair was unbound so I stroked it and almost gasped at the softness. He leaned closer and I relished the increased warmth I could feel from his body.

"I missed you so much," I told him.

"Hush, I'm here now," he replied. He held my head steady. Suddenly another little lash of fear rose up in me...what did he mean to do? But then his eyelids began to close and mine did likewise, I was caught up in his will like a fly in a spider web. I felt his mouth on mine and the caress was so sweet I didn't want him to stop, I sunk my fingers in his hair and held to him. His grip on me tightened; in my mind's eye I could see us, my breasts pressed into his broad chest, those strong arms enfolding me. His delicious fragrance filled my head, flowed in my blood. And his kiss...the softness of his nose, the roughness of his chin, his lips so firm and tender and lovely--Brenan's kiss, the taste of his desire for me. Heat kindled my body and spread, a flash fire which met no resistance in me anywhere...

...anywhere except the corner that was a Jedi.

This could not happen, he was my Master and I wouldn't allow it, there could be nothing that made me anything but his Padawan.

I heard his voice then, felt his breath in my ear, tender and fervent, "Let me be your lover instead, give me your body instead..."

How I wished to, for he was so overwhelmingly exciting. I could feel the aggression that fueled his lightsaber in battle, the blood lust he called upon when duty required him to fight to the death. I could feel the power of his authority, the overpowering sway I had tasted that day in the training room. I knew he could take me whether I wished it or not...I knew he could make me wish it. All these things swept over me like a tidal wave, a massive dark power that could not be resisted...

Suddenly something very strong was shaking me loose from the ecstasy of Brenan's embrace. I hung on, but it was stronger than I was. I felt Brenan fading, leaving me aching in the hunger his flesh had quickened in me, and I reached for him, I almost grasped him...but then my whole body was crushed in a heavy, rough weight that forced the dream away.

It was Bo's tongue. Stop dreaming, Aeli. Talk to Bo.

For a moment I was actually angry at the dewback for what he had done. Then I came to myself.

"Oh Bo," I said, reaching for his head to stop the licking. "Thank you, Bo."

It had been the Dark Side. I was certain of it. I could not deny that I felt physical desire for Brenan from time to time--he was a man, I was a woman, and I loved him. But it had never been like this. The man in the dream had looked like Brenan, and so reminded me of him. But it was not his soul at all. The intensity of the feeling...it had not been a normal dream either.

And then I thought of Mace Windu's warning.

Perhaps I really did feel these things for Brenan, perhaps I underestimated my own weakness. If the Dark Side could use this against me...then it was all the more reason why I had to keep my distance. If there really was lust for him in my soul, it was the perfect tool...and I could be the next to disappear!

No, I would go to Tatooine. Bo had sensed the danger and helped me, I would go to his family and pursue my future.

How ironic that once again in the dream I had called Brenan Auri-Owan my Master! I wouldn't let the Dark Side use my own desires against me.

I wanted to return to the Temple immediately, but there was of course no transport till the morning and no other way to get Bo back. Then I realized I was as safe there with the dewback by my side as I was going to be anywhere. He had proven that. So I curled up against the curve of his muscular neck, before long the dampness his tongue had left in my clothes dried, and at last I went back to sleep.

* * *

And so it happened that I left Coruscant long-term for the first time in my memory, to travel with Master Nago Dree to Tatooine. My Masters declared my official Temple training to be complete, and while this was to be an internship rather than a true apprenticeship, my final conference with Mace Windu left me with the distinct impression that I was eligible to be chosen a Padawan at any time.

The journey aboard the transport was a joyful one, for the Council had been very impressed with our two dewbacks, and there were even several Jedi who wished to acquire psychically-trained dewbacks as soon as possible. Bo and Yzzel had done so well on Coruscant that Master Nago had determined his best course was indeed to move the entire herd to that planet, where they would be substantially safer than on Tatooine. He had kept his work secret up till now, but there was no doubt word of the value of the animals would spread rapidly. According to Nago, the beasts would be prey for theft or kidnapping by any of the several nefarious races of the area: the Jawas, the Hutts and the Tusken Raiders. So our focus was going to be to prepare the dewbacks for transport as soon as their new ranch was completed in the Roughlands, a project that was expected to take no more than a couple of months.

I enjoyed my time on the transport, alternately tending to Bo and Yzzel's needs and making conversation with Master Nago. I found his company very pleasant: While he certainly had my respect, being a man of great intelligence and experience, he did not intimidate me in any way and I always felt at ease with him. He was a lifelong student of the subject of telepathy, and during our discussions of the topic I was more than once very tempted to share with him my experiences with Brenan. If not for my unpleasant dream, I might have; however, I didn't want to broach the subject unless I could tell him everything (largely because his superior rank to me required that I answer any questions posed to me in full), and I was honestly too embarrassed to speak of the dark desire I had felt for the Jedi Knight in my dream.

So I kept such ruminations to myself, and guarded my thoughts carefully. I disciplined myself not to think of Brenan at all, to focus rather on the new course my life was taking. My first major distraction was Tatooine itself. Spending most of my life on Coruscant had left me completely unprepared for a world which was in many ways its opposite: Tatooine was largely uninhabited, with vast expanses of raw desert. Its twin suns baked the surface by day, a dry and fearsome heat which required Jedi discipline to accept at times. By night it could be quite chill, but I loved the night because for the first time I was on a world where the stars could clearly be seen. I cultivated a sort of grim admiration for the unconquered nature of Tatooine. Meanwhile, the rough personalities of most of the inhabitants also tested my mettle. I was determined to remember I was a Jedi, well equipped for any challenges and smart enough to know not to bring them upon myself unnecessarily. Master Nago was good company, and he had a number of human friends among the moisture farmers in the area. As the weeks passed, although I didn't feel exactly at home, I felt more and more capable of managing my new environment.

Working with the dewbacks was a true joy. It took little coaxing from Bo and Yzzel to convince the rest of the herd that I was bond-worthy. I tried to get to know each of the 23 beasts, from the wise and sedate Frakt to the young twins he had most recently sired. Bo and Yzzel were certainly the most adept of the bunch, but all of them showed great promise and most would serve well as companion to a Jedi Knight.

Thus occupied, I found the time passed quickly. We heard word that the ranch construction was going well and its completion would probably coincide nicely with the time when the twins would be old enough to travel. Nothing much marred our happy work except the occasional news that another Jedi had gone missing. Every time I heard of another incident, I experienced a wave of fear concerning Brenan...followed, I am shamed to admit, by a wave of fear concerning myself. But no further ill visions came to haunt me, and I gave little thought to the other possible dangers of which I should be wary.

Many years earlier, Master Yoda had told us trainees something which always stuck with me. He said that every now and then a day comes along which can disrupt your life, when forces come together, tidal waves tossing you like a small boat. Towards the end of my sixth week on Tatooine, I had such a day.

It began ordinarily enough. I put in an especially hard day, training the twins as well as helping repair one of the shelters. The combination of difficult mental and physical labor left me quite taxed. Come evening, Master Nago said he would stand watch over the herd and I could take a break however I saw fit, to recollect myself. I chose to go on a little ride with Bo, but I decided to make the rest more edifying by taking some good reading with me.

Master Nago's library was quite impressive. He had holograms and scrolls and books on every possible subject of interest to a Jedi. I scanned the shelves, not quite sure what I was looking for, when my eye came to rest on a small book called The Three Dreams of Teg of Aleyra.

Naturally my heart skipped a beat at the sight of the author's name. I knew little of Teg beyond his reputation as a great seer and telepathist, a Master of unknown age and great power. But I was eager to know more about the one in whom Brenan Auri-Owan had placed so much trust.

I took the book from the shelf, and scampered to find Bo.

We didn't ride far, for once night fell it would get cold and Bo would have little interest in walking anywhere. The twin suns were slowly headed toward setting when I stopped in a hollow between two dunes. Bo settled down to rest and I leaned against his smooth side and opened my book. I read:

There are as many futures as there are stars. A man cannot precisely choose his future, but he can choose to sweep many of the stars away. To sweep away the evil futures is the calling of every Jedi. To this I am called, to this I hope to be true.

These are the three dreams of Teg of Aleyra.

Dream the First.

I saw a Golden Knight, a man of youth who was nevertheless already full in his powers. He was wise, and strong, and mighty, and great in the Force. There was nothing to hinder him from becoming a Master, and so it was done.

I saw too a Padawan, a young man of great gifts, full worthy of such a Master. And so they were pledged. They complimented each other well, and served the Republic with full heart and strong hand.

But they were not the Golden Pair, and it was not yet the fullness of time.

So when the Great Evil came, these two fought valiantly, but they could not prevail. The Evil was triumphant, and terrible darkness came over all the world.

I awoke from this dream full of dread and sorrow. This future should not be. Surely there was another that could take its place, should the choices be made to sweep the proper stars. So I returned to my sleep.

Dream the Second.

I saw a Golden Padawan, a young man true of heart and mighty in battle. He had a special gift, a blessing bestowed upon him by the Force, but his one great error was that he did not recognize this gift. The Padawan struggled with the Force, entreating that he might be freed of it. Long and hard he struggled, until at last he drove it from him. No one understood the tragedy of this, not even the wise Jedi who knew him.

I saw too a Master, wise and gentle and mighty in the Force, who chose this Padawan to learn from him. It was a fine match, and the two achieved great things together.

But they were not the Golden Pair, and the fullness of time had already passed.

So when the Great Evil came, these two fought valiantly, but again they could not prevail. The Evil was triumphant, and terrible darkness came over all the world.

When I awoke my heart was grieved within me. Could nothing be done to avert the errors that would bring about this future? Could not the Force guide me to what I must do? Again I lay myself down to sleep.

Dream the Third.

I saw the Golden Knight, and I knew the time was not yet full for his advancement. And so I cursed him, I blinded his inner eye so that he might have one flaw that could not be denied. This curse I could lift from him, but not until the time was right.

And I saw the Golden Padawan, and he had not yet cast his gift from him. So I cursed him too, so that he might have no power over it. This curse could never be lifted, for the Force made clear that it was always to be so.

In my dream time passed, and I watched with open eyes until the paths of these two crossed. Then I lifted the curse from the Golden Knight, that he might be raised to Master. This was all the work there was for me to do, for these two were the Golden Pair, and once brought together, there would be no parting them.

By my labors were many stars swept from the sky. Those that remained I prayed were futures where good would conquer evil. The dream did not reveal this to me, but when I awoke I was satisfied.

These are the three dreams of Teg of Aleyra, and to the task the Force has given to me, may I be most faithful.

I can barely describe my reaction to these words. It could not be coincidence that Brenan sought the guidance of Teg, not when this description fit him so well. Why, he had even told me that the meaning of Auri-Owan was "Golden One."

As for the identity of the Padawan, I did not know what to think. Perhaps he too had been brought to Aleyra, it being the fullness of time. It was possible they were already pledged. Certainly there was terrible evil afoot in the galaxy, certainly it was a good time for a "Golden Pair" to arise and seek a way to stop it.

I was almost glad then that I had had the dreadful dream, for I knew that apart from it, I would surely be trying to find a way to interpret myself as the Golden Padawan. It would explain everything that had happened between Brenan and me, that was certain. I imagined too that this was why Brenan had told me that--"our destiny"--he had suspected it too. But he was wrong of course...for one thing, the Padawan was a male. And for another, I would never be worthy. The dream had made that clear. Even if I could be sure I felt nothing sexual for Auri-Owan, my love for him was still too intense, too unmanageable.

Still, the words I had read had a powerful effect on me. They unleashed too many thoughts I had kept locked away for weeks. As dusk fell and the first stars appeared overhead, I wondered if one of them shone upon the soil of Aleyra, if even now one of them cast its light upon the golden head of my beloved friend. Was he a Master now? Did another stand by his side, preparing to fight the invisible threat to the Jedi? Could it be possible that he still thought of me?

I pressed my hand to my shirt, felt the shape of Brenan's ring under my fingers. He shouldn't have given it to me, it wasn't my right. I would have to find him again and return it.

Bo stirred behind my back and I came to myself. It was getting late, it would already be a bit of a challenge to get the animal up. "Bo," I said, aloud, "we have to get back."

He ignored me, although I knew he understood.

"Silly thing, you can't sleep here all night. Bo, get up."

The dewback deigned to open his nearest eye halfway and regard me. Time to rest, he said.

I had been foolish, that was clear. I was mustering a more urgent tone, when suddenly Bo's head shot up. His eye opened wide. He looked at me and said, Go to family!

I stared at him a moment, puzzled by the sudden mood change. Bo swung his head and practically knocked me over. Nago calls! Go to family!

Then I understood. In a moment I took up the book and leapt on Bo's back, and we were off across the dunes at quite an amazing pace. I could feel Bo's adrenaline rush and it was infectious. Something indeed terrible was going on at the ranch, and I feared for the dewbacks I had come to love and even more for Master Nago. A maternal rage seized me at first, but as we hurdled over the sand, the details emerging from Bo's mind changed my mood. Two of them frightened me to the core: Nago sleeps. Raiders. I instinctively felt for my lightsaber at my belt.

There was a high ridge just to the south of the ranch, and I stopped Bo when we arrived there. It was possible from this vantage point to get a good look at what was going on, before we were actually seen by the perpetrators. I hopped off Bo and crawled to the top of a dune to peek over.

There were several banthas--I counted three with saddle gear--which meant there were three Tusken Raiders as well. Apparently they had somehow stunned or subdued some of the dewbacks, and were loading them onto carts which were drawn by other banthas. I couldn't see Nago anywhere. Just then I heard a bellow that was unmistakably that of Frakt. By the light of the torches I spotted a Raider dispatching the large beast with some sort of stunning device.

Frakt! cried Bo in heart-wrenching dismay.

You can help me save him, I replied, as soothingly as I could.

In point of fact I was terrified. How were I and my dewback supposed to fight three Raiders?

We should have challenged three.

This was the voice not of Bo, but my memory of Brenan. What was I so afraid of? I was a Jedi, I had a lightsaber, I was in the company of a telepathic dewback, if there were three Tusken Raiders then they would simply be made to wish they had brought a fourth. I smiled at this thought, and recognized an attitude woven by many stories at the Meri-Borx and in the training room. You may not be my Master, I thought to myself, but Auri-Owan, you were good for me.

I took a moment to perform the Routines. In that moment I had at least an hour to develop my plan. I knew I was well prepared in spirit because I was calm in spite of the fact that I had sensed clearly these Raiders intended to kill anyone who came upon them.

I told Bo to be calm and trust me, and he proved his training by obeying at once, in spite of his alarm. Then I mounted him and we descended the ridge to the ranch at a completely normal pace.

The Raiders saw us coming and left off their labors to gather for our approach. They drew their

gaderffii in preparation. They were not completely stupid; they had sedated or penned up all the other dewbacks so we could recruit none to our aid. Of course, the docile banthas were no use to their side either.

Threaten them, Bo, but not so close to get hurt by their gaderffii, I instructed him as we drew near. He growled menacingly, showing all his teeth. The Raiders, if they felt fear, did not show it. I was still merely a woman on a beast and they no doubt saw me as easy prey.

When we got close enough I leapt off Bo and landed a few feet from the nearest Raider, who brandished his weapon. As I leapt, I drew mine.

Clearly they had not expected a Jedi.

In one stroke I severed the gaderffii in two, and with the backstroke I beheaded its owner.

It was my first kill, and it's difficult for me to say if I reacted to it properly or not. The way I reacted was a flush of bloodlust, which I quickly quelled, diverting its energy instead to augmenting my strength and quickness. I turned to the next Raider. He was readying to swing his weapon at me when Bo emitted a well-timed roar. The diversion of attention was long enough for me to strike the Raider, and having discerned he was already badly frightened, I chose merely to deal him a bad injury to his weapon arm.

The third was left understandably beside himself with terror. It is impossible to see the face of a Tusken Raider, but I didn't need to. Fear came off him in waves. I rose to my full height with my lightsaber lifted high. "Tell your brothers no one is allowed to touch these dewbacks. Take the body with you and go."

With amazing speed the two loaded the corpse on a bantha, unhitched the carts laden with dewbacks, and rode off over the dunes. One intact gaderffii was left behind in the sand, and I made a mental note to retrieve it later, as some proof that it all had really happened. Then I sought Master Nago.

It took some searching, but I found him concealed half under one of Bo's brothers, the largest beast in the herd. He had apparently been there when the dewback himself was sedated, and was simultaneously knocked unconscious without the Raiders even seeing him there. This no doubt saved Nago's life. I was unable to rouse him, but I drew him out, put a blanket over him and left Bo by his side. I checked on the other animals, freed the penned ones, made sure the sleeping ones were merely unconscious, and did my best to calm everyone.

Once everything was in order, I went back and retrieved the Tusken weapon. I carried it back to where Bo stood over Master Nago, and waited.

You are very strong, Aeli, said Bo.

"No," I replied out loud. "You are strong, Bo, I'm a Jedi. You did very well. You saved your family."

We saved our family, Bo corrected me.

We sat quietly for a few moments. It seemed like the calm in the middle of a storm. I knew when the sedated beasts awoke there would be no little amount of turmoil to deal with, but how long that would take I couldn't say. The stars grew brighter, even with the torches lit I could see many of them.

I had killed a sentient being. I wondered if there might have been another way, but somehow I knew I had done what I had to. A Jedi Knight was an instrument of justice, and sometimes this was what justice did. A Jedi Knight. Perhaps someday I would be one after all. At least now I knew I could use my lightsaber for something other than drills.

Just then my reverie was interrupted. I felt a presence standing over me, with a familiarity it took me only an instant to place.

I had felt it months ago in the Great Hall.

I looked up and saw Brenan. How interesting...he had grown a short beard in the time he was away. It was quite becoming.

"It's time to come to me, Aeli," he said with a warm smile.

I was completely unprepared for the feelings rushing in me. I had been so serene for so long, serene even while fighting the Raiders, I had no tolerance for these emotions. It was like a novice drinking ale for the first time. I took such pleasure just from the sight of him, from that smile which radiated warmth and joy, from those eyes, from every feature of his dear face, from the tactile presence of his strong body. I wanted to throw myself into his arms but something held me back. All I could do was whisper, "Brenan, I missed you so."

Bo stirred behind me, I could feel him raise his head. Aeli, you speak to the air? he asked.

I realized Brenan did not see Bo, nor vice versa. I stood up and took a step closer to him. "Where are you?" I asked him.

"I wait for you on Coruscant. Bring back the ring." At this he very nearly laughed.

I smiled, it felt like my whole body smiled. "Are you a Master yet?" I asked playfully.

He lowered his chin and looked at me deeply. Still, there was a trace of mirth in the question he posed to me then: "Can't you tell?"

A shudder went through me. Indeed, I could. Behind the familiar, beloved form which stood before me, I felt contained such a wealth of power that it very nearly terrified me. I could make no answer, nor did I need to.

"Come to me now," he said.

I felt the strangest sensation then. It was like his hand passed through my chest and closed around my heart. It was gentle, but so firm and immovable that I held stock still for fear it would kill me. Then I forgot about my heart, for my entire soul was seized with such a hunger that permitted no other emotion, no other thought. A hunger to be with him.

"Don't let anything prevent it," said Master Auri-Owan.

I gathered all my strength, all my resolve, and I cast myself back into my terrible dream. The Dark Side wanted me to seek him, who knew why, perhaps to distract or tempt him, but surely to bring some evil upon him. He didn't realize what I felt for him, what I was capable of wanting from him. If he knew, he would never ask...

Another twinge of desperate longing seized me. Oh, to be by his side again, to fight with him, to learn from him, to spend my life augmenting his somehow, and letting him bring me to my full worth. Nothing sweeter, nothing richer...

What was I to do?

It came then, surprisingly gentle, destroying every obstruction in its path. "Obey me, Aeli."

I succumbed. And Brenan vanished.

Bo was bumping against my back with his nose. Aeli, stop talking to the air. Nago awakes.

Indeed, Master Nago was coming to consciousness. I rushed to kneel next to him. He blinked at me groggily and said, "Well, I don't seem to be dead...should I take it that this is your doing?"

"Bo helped, he's a hero," I said absently, "but are you all right?"

"I have a headache. The herd?"

"All here, some sleeping, but all fine."

"Then soon we'll have dewbacks with headaches to deal with. What happened to the Raiders?"

"One dead, another injured--so two of the three fled home with a warning from me."

Nago tried to sit up. "Bless you. You're a wonder. And I'm a wonder for thinking to bring you here. Thank the gods we'll be getting these animals out of danger soon. I imagine the whole planet has designs on them by now."

"Master, there's something else...I know this is no time to tell you, but I must. I have to go back to Coruscant."

Nago grunted, rubbing his eyes, then looked at me. "Yes, I know. I got the dispatch from the Council while you were gone. Mace Windu wants you on the next transport." He carefully rose to his feet. "Ow. Well, what a day this has been!"

As Master Yoda taught us, some days are like that.

It took Master Nago and I quite awhile to restore order among the dewbacks, and it was the small hours of the night before we were able to retire. I fell into my bed with my clothes still on, and for awhile slept the sleep of the dead. But only for awhile.

I awoke suddenly, sensing warmth in the bed with me. I opened my eyes and in the dim light I saw Brenan's face near mine. He spoke at once: "I know how difficult this is for you. But I also know you can be strong enough."

I was confused, uncertain, so I lay very still trying to determine if this were dream or vision, good or evil. I felt Brenan's arm slide under the blanket, around my waist and up my back. He was wonderfully warm. Would it hurt to let him hold me, after such a long separation?

He spoke again, in low and comforting tones. "You just need to prove to yourself you can resist it, Aeli." His hand caressed the small of my back, a touch that I felt up and down my spine and then also in my loins. "I know you can resist it, you can be this close and not want me..."

Oh but I did want him. I sought my Jedi discipline and found nothing. He leaned his face to me until his nose brushed mine, the softest touch, and I closed my eyes. "Fight it," he said, and I felt his breath sweet upon my cheek. My chin raised involuntarily, my hand reached for his face and found the coarseness of his new beard, an amazingly lovely sensation.

He kissed me. It was beyond bliss. His arm pulled me closer until I could feel the whole length of his warm, powerful body. His hand moved to my breast then and covered it possessively; I shuddered with pleasure. I was not strong enough, I was helpless. He had only just kissed me and already I ached with desire, already my body betrayed me by readying itself to be taken. I longed desperately to feel his weight on me, I wished for nothing but to open to him, to give myself over to his will.

There was no Bo nearby to save me this time, but there was another. "This temptation will cease now," echoed a voice which seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once. The voice of Master Auri-Owan. Brenan vanished from my bed.

"You see? You see?" I cried out to the voice, tears of shame springing in my eyes. "I can't do this. It's hopeless, Brenan. Forgive me."

"Leave this to me," he said, and the authority in his tone drove fear and shame from me instantly. "There are forces that would keep you from me, but they will not win. If you weren't strong they wouldn't bother with you."

It was impossible not to believe him. "All right," I said faintly.

"Come as soon as you can. Let nothing prevent it," he said firmly. Then his voice softened and he said, "Now sleep, there will be no more evil dreams to torment you. I promise."

In a certain way then he came to my bed, but it was not like the dream that came before. He was not there physically, but my sense of him was acute. I felt him guarding my mind, a completely silent presence, clear and strong like lucidity personified. With him watching, all confusion left me, and I felt utterly safe for the first time in weeks. I fell into an unbroken sleep until daybreak.

* * *

The next day a ride was arranged for me to Mos Eisley. I packed quickly and bid hasty goodbyes to the dewbacks, assuring them that we would see each other soon on Coruscant. I was sorry to leave Master Nago alone after our skirmish with the Tusken Raiders, but he had recruited temporary help from the neighboring farms and told me not to worry. "A directive from Mace Windu is not to be ignored," he told me with a smile.

Neither was a directive from Brenan Auri-Owan. If his command was not enough, then there was also the fact that the hunger to reach him still burned in my soul. At times I felt as light as air, anticipating our reunion; at other times I almost felt ill from the potency of the yearning. I marveled at his power to do this from such a distance. He had indeed become great under the guidance of Master Teg.

I spent one night in Mos Eisley, at an inn whose host was a friend of Nago. As promised, my sleep was untroubled, and I rose before dawn to make the early transport to Coruscant.

And so it happened that in three days I found myself back at the Jedi Temple. It truly seemed like a dream. I barely had time to change clothes before I was summoned to one of the lesser Council rooms.

My heart pounded violently as I hurried to answer the summons. It was no small thing for a trainee to be called upon by Mace Windu, and though I knew this had something to do with Brenan, there was still enough mystery about it that I was very unsettled. There was actually a guard posted in the anteroom; he asked me to wait there, and these proved to be the most difficult minutes of all...

...for I knew that Auri-Owan was within. My longing to see him was at fever pitch, although I couldn't discern in the least how much of it sprang from the command under which he had put me, and how much was natural. Finally, bidden by some unheard instruction, the guard opened the door to permit my entrance and closed it behind me.

The first person I saw was Master Yoda, which only increased my alarm. Master Windu motioned for me to come to the far end of the table, where the two sat. Brenan stood next to them. Here he was in the flesh, the beard was real, and if anything he looked younger and certainly stronger. There was a change in his bearing that could not be denied.

He did not acknowledge me by word or action, but the hunger I had felt for three days suddenly abated, leaving deep peace in its wake. The peace lasted only a moment however, for then my own joy kicked in and it was all I could do not to run and embrace him. I quickly got ahold of myself; this was a solemn occasion, perhaps the most solemn of my life to date.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda, I come according to your summons," I said. And added softly, "Master Auri-Owan, it is good to see you again."

Brenan nodded, and it was then that I felt how he was holding back his happiness. A smile threatened to break through his somber demeanor, but only I noticed it.

Master Windu spoke. "Aelida Camil, we have called you to discuss a matter which may have tremendous ramifications for all of the Republic. We need to investigate certain claims which have been made by Master Auri-Owan, in which you are involved. Master Yoda and I will bear witness to what happens here today. We may ask you never to speak of it again."

"Yes, Master Windu," I said.

"Tell me, Aeli, do you have any knowledge of the Golden Pair?"

So it had already come to this. "Yes, Master, I have read of it."

"The Three Dreams of Teg have you read?" asked Master Yoda.

"Yes, Master, I have." My eyes glanced over to Brenan, and I could perceive his surprise.

Mace Windu pulled towards him a small box that was sitting on the table. "In the time since Teg wrote, there have been occasional claims to the title, and it has fallen to Master Yoda to judge their verity. Obviously up until now, none have passed the test. We do not doubt the sincerity and good faith of Master Auri-Owan, but Master Yoda was given the charge from Teg himself."

"The Three Dreams say not, but a key he wrote," said Yoda. "Signs he gave that the Golden Pair would bear. This key to me he gave, long ago."

"And I am the second witness," said Master Windu. "No one alive but us and Master Teg know the key, the signs of the Golden Pair. If you prove false, your memories of this meeting will be erased. Now, hear the key."

He opened the box and drew from it a scroll, which he carefully unrolled. "Brenan Auri-Owan, do you swear you have no prior knowledge of the key?"

"By the Force I swear it," Brenan answered.

I felt nothing but calm confidence coming from him. I was confident too; there was almost no doubt in my mind that he was the Golden Knight.

Master Windu read from the scroll: "'I, Teg of Aleyra, here write the signs revealed to me in my dreams of the Golden Pair. The Golden Knight shall be known by this: He shall carry on his body the marks of four golden suns.'"

The ring! But I had the ring, it wasn't fair! He should never have given it to me... I opened my mouth to speak, but in my head I heard him clearly: Hush. I quieted myself and waited.

And as I waited, Brenan undid his upper garments enough to peel back the fabric over his chest. There, on the ivory skin over his heart, was a column of four small suns, rendered somehow in his flesh in gold.

Master Windu looked astonished, but Yoda gave a slight smile and nodded. Of course he had known for years, being Brenan's master--he had known, but never breathed a word to anyone including his Padawan. Brenan calmly explained, "The sun is the mark of my house. I am the fourth Auri-Owan to be a Jedi, so I bear four suns. I have had these since I was chosen in childhood. But I never knew they held any other meaning."

Mace Windu recovered himself enough to turn then to me. "Aelida Camil, do you swear you have no prior knowledge of the key?"

"By the Force I swear it," I replied weakly. I was truly undone, by the simple fact that an ancient prophesy was being fulfilled in my dear friend. I couldn't keep from trembling.

Master Windu read again from the scroll: "'And the Golden Padawan shall be known by this: He shall likewise carry over his heart these four golden suns, come to him as a gift.'"

He raised his eyes to look at me. Master Yoda, too, waited expectantly. Then I looked at Brenan. He radiated some amused astonishment--he had clearly never suspected the significance of the act of giving me his ring. Our destiny, he said in my head, and allowed himself to smile.

I reached inside my tunic and grasped the chain. I pulled it out so the ring fell upon my chest. I moved closer to Master Windu, and he took up the ring and examined it. He turned to Yoda, who got to his feet and came to see it too.

Master Yoda paused a long moment, sighed, and then said to Mace Windu, "The Golden Pair they are. Of this truth, witness we bear."

Brenan took a step closer and spoke in a firm, authoritative voice, "Then I renew my request to take this Jedi as my Padawan."

I cannot deny how I rejoiced to hear these words. I didn't understand, it all seemed impossible according to any means I used to judge reality, but it was all I had ever wanted, perhaps since I had been born.

Master Windu stood as well. "As you choose, Master Auri-Owan."

"As you choose," agreed Yoda solemnly.

"The pledging shall be tomorrow then," said Windu, "At high noon in the Great Hall. It will be published immediately. Until then, prepare yourselves well. What you are about to undertake, you have every right to fear. Nevertheless, the Force is with you both, and in abundance. It is a happy day for the Jedi."

"A long wait have I known," said Yoda, nodding agreement, and I thought I saw a sparkle in his eyes.

"But do not speak, now or ever, to anyone of the Golden Pair. That is for your own safety. Now we will leave you two...you may have the room and the guard as long as you need to. I expect the Padawan-Elect has many questions, and there is no one better to answer them than you, Brenan Auri-Owan."

The two Masters left us, taking Teg's box with them and shutting the door behind them.

"Soon-to-be Padawan," said Brenan, "if you wished to embrace me, I see no reason to wait longer."

I went to him and his arms came around me. He smelled the same. I buried my head in his neck, and clung to him as if any hearty breeze that came along might blow him away from me.

"So," I said, raising my face to look at his, "it will be awhile before we are separated for so long again."

"Quite awhile, I should think."

"The only reason I'm sure this is right is because you believe it."

"And why do you have such strong doubts?"

"You were in my head on Tatooine, I think you know."

He pulled back, but kept a good grip on my shoulders in his two hands. "The lust was not your doing. As for the desire, you will have to learn to live with that. It is part of the Golden Padawan's Gift, after all."

"That's part of the Gift?"

"So Master Teg told me."

"What else did Master Teg tell you?"

Brenan drew out two chairs for us and motioned for me to sit. We sat knee to knee, leaning towards each other, and at once I was so engaged that the rest of the room seemed to withdraw.

Brenan began, "As the book says, he cursed me, long ago in my youth. Master Teg blinded my mind, blocked my powers. That was why I couldn't levitate, why I had no telepathy or mind power to speak of before I met you. He watched me all the time, watched both of us. When I met you it was time for him to stop...to lift the curse, as it were."

"How ironic that you planned to study under him anyway."

"But you see, that was no coincidence. As you learned, Teg and Yoda have been friends for many of our lifetimes. To think that all this time my Master knew that I would be the Golden Knight...now I see this is why he chose me as his Padawan. But he couldn't interfere, he could say nothing until all the pieces fell into place. And so he sent me then to Teg--and indeed I needed to work with him. My power was great once it was freed...it was no time for me to be without guidance. We worked very hard together--once again, nothing ever comes easy, even with the Force." I saw him exhibit a bit of his patented sparkle at this, and it warmed my heart.

"How long ago did you learn about the Golden Pair?"

"I don't even remember. Years ago. I never thought about it until the strange things started happening between us. Something reminded me about the curse put on the Golden Knight, and the possibility occurred to me. If we were the Golden Pair, it certainly explained the bond we both felt from the outset."

"So when you spoke to Teg of it, did he explain right away?"

"No...I think he feared I would take off immediately to find you if he did, so he refused to answer my suspicions. He worked and tested me. 'Golden Knight, if you be he,' he would say, mocking me, 'how do you intend to save the galaxy when you cannot hold back the flow of this tiny river?'"

I laughed into my hand. I could not be as bold about it as I once had; even when mocking himself, Master Brenan somehow commanded authority.

But he smiled at me and went on. "I think he was wise, since it has only been four days since I knew for sure, and here we are."

"Four days?" I leaned forward in astonishment.

"The Force wanted us together. Do you think you were the only one it compelled?"

"I thought you were compelling me."

"Only with the power from the Force."

"I'm sorry I fought you..."

"Don't apologize. It will be a hard burden for you, the emotions you feel for me. Master Teg spoke much of this to me. He told me to tell you not to fear your passion, it's there for a reason. In the fullness of time you will understand."

"And the dreams...?"

"The dreams happened to make you fear being with me. There are those who would do anything to keep us apart, to prevent what you and I will do."

"Why didn't they just...kill us?"

"Because they don't know who we are, or where we are. This is why no one must know we are the Golden Pair. They see us dimly, by the power of the Dark Side. They can reach our minds but for now that is their only weapon. All the detail of your dream was unclear to them...so if you uttered my name, or heard yours, it was all within your own imagination. All the evil ones knew was that because you are the Golden Padawan, your passion for me is your weakness as well as your gift. So they used lust to deceive you."

I stared into space a moment, overwhelmed, then said, "I only wanted to be an ordinary Padawan."

Brenan took my hand. "For now that is all you will be. Don't take on more of the burden than is your share, Aeli. Remember, I'm the Master. For now the responsibility falls almost fully on me."

This was reassuring, but still I asked him, "Tell me one thing, though...doesn't Teg's writing say the Golden Padawan is a man?"

"The Aleyran tongue has no genders, Teg's text doesn't indicate anything about the sex of the Padawan. It's a fault of the translation. The version you read must have been old...the newer ones include the ambivalent gender."

"Oh...well, that more or less removes the last of my possible excuses."

Brenan patted my knee. "You are stuck with Auri-Owan, I'm afraid. And now, to add insult to injury, I must ask for my ring back."

"Oh, of course!" I reached back to undo the chain, and freed the ring.

"Tomorrow I will replace it with a new gift, so take heart," he said with a smile.

"Really? I expect nothing, Brenan...Master...after all, if we're together now, the ring has served its purpose."

I held it in my fingers, this great ring of honor and prophecy. It didn't seem fitting to simply hand it to him, so I took hold of his right hand and unfolded his first finger. I smiled to myself at the surge of love I felt even for just Brenan's right hand. Strong and beautiful and masterful with the lightsaber, it was also warm and soft and reassuring. I slipped the ring back in its place, then folded his hand closed again.

When I looked up I found Brenan staring at me. "I'm a stoic man," he said, his voice strangely tender, "a Jedi in the most classic sense. I will never pretend to understand what you feel for me, the Golden Padawan's Gift. Nevertheless I'm not made of stone. If there were no prophecy I would still seek to become your Master." His fingers caught at mine before I could withdraw them. "To have the trust and respect of another Jedi, the dependency of a Padawan, is not a charge I take lightly. To have you entrusted to me...I swear as long as I draw breath no harm will come to you."

"Don't swear that," I whispered, "you may be called upon to let harm come to me."

"I think not, for it is both of us together who threaten to destroy the evil. And for all the power the Force has given me, I don't think I could do it."

I stared into his eyes, unable to speak.

"And that is the last time I will admit any weakness to you, soon-to-be my Padawan."

At this Brenan released my fingers and took hold of my face with his two hands. They were so warm, and gentler than I would have thought such a man could be. He lowered my head and kissed me on the forehead, and the tender touch of his lips was echoed in the warm emotion I felt from him. This innocent gesture far surpassed the power of either of my sinister dreams...it abounded in pure loyalty, abiding affection, a bond that passed understanding. I said nothing, did nothing in response, yet I knew he could perceive how I felt...I knew he could sense the swelling adoration of my heart, the overwhelming power of the Gift.

The pledging would be the next day, but in truth, that was the moment when Brenan Auri-Owan became my Master.

* * *

Since my return to Coruscant, I hadn't had any time to see my friends again, not even Calnor. The publication regarding the Padawan ceremony went out immediately, as Master Windu had promised. This was an additional hindrance, for traditionally on the eve of a pledging, everyone leaves the Padawan-elect to himself, to prepare for the event. So the rest of the day that was what I did. There was little point in unpacking much, for I knew I would be leaving the trainees housing as soon as could be arranged; therefore I engaged myself in a few activities I thought were most suitable.

I started by spending a couple of hours in one of the lightsaber training rooms. I saw three of my friends there, and in spite of their solemn demeanor when they offered congratulations, I could see how happy and excited they were for me. I worked alone then, on the most elementary exercises and drills and especially the Three Routines. How peculiar it was to be back in a school setting, having used my saber to defend Master Nago and the dewbacks on Tatooine. This only reminded me how ill prepared I felt for the duties ahead. Whenever I contemplated the future, my mind fell into such a whirl that I determined simply not to think about it. There were but three facts of which I was certain: I would face great peril, I would do it for a hugely important reason, and I would do it with Auri-Owan at my side. Perhaps there was also a fourth fact, although I found it hard to trust: the Force had chosen me for this task so therefore I must be worthy of it.

With so much troubling my mind, I didn't mind being solitary. It was traditional to fast before the pledging, so I didn't even have an opportunity to talk to people in the dining hall, not that much would have been said to me anyway. Instead I went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate. On such an occasion, it was most fitting to ponder one's calling and prepare one's soul for answering it. I did not know the Golden Padawan's calling, so I sought somehow to find clarification of the mystery.

I was not too surprised when Brenan's voice came into my mind. Aeli my Padawan, you struggle too hard. You don't need to know everything at once, otherwise the Council could declare you a Knight tomorrow, couldn't they?

"But Brenan," I replied, "I won't be a normal Padawan. You know the challenges will begin at once..."

Yes, because I will be a hard Master. You may rue the day you wished for this... He was laughing, but I also knew he laughed when he had to face his own fears.

"Are you afraid, Master Brenan?" I asked him.

I felt him wax somber in my mind. I am. I prefer to face my fears while safe in the Jedi Temple, so I can leave them aside when I find myself in my enemy's house.

"Will you teach me to be courageous?"

Were you afraid of the Tusken Raiders?

"Yes...and no."

A good answer. But yes, I will teach you all I know.

It was amazing how much better I felt when I wasn't alone. Perhaps the true and only challenge I needed to take upon myself right then was trust. I remembered how Brenan had survived the tunnels into Quel-zil's cave by trusting Yoda and the Force.

That's my wise friend Aeli...exactly. If you trust me perfectly, you take all that I am into yourself as your own wisdom and strength. Trust will be enough, and I think you have that in abundance. And over time, your trust in the Force will grow as well.

I smiled. "Then I will meditate on trust, and that will be sufficient." I sensed satisfaction in Brenan, and also some urgency. "My Master, you have your own preparations to make?"

That I do. Another evening we will talk, over a fine Borx ale perhaps, but tonight I have my own spirit to get in order. But I will be with you, especially when you sleep.

"But you will sleep too?"

That merited a quiet chuckle. Yes, I'll sleep too. Goodnight, Aeli. If it's possible to say goodnight, things being as they are in our pair of heads...well, I will be only a little apart from you, but goodnight.

"Goodnight, my Master, sleep well."

That night I feared a great struggle might take place over me, since it was the eve of the pledging, but the Dark Side seemed far away both from myself and Brenan. Perhaps it was too late, perhaps evil had given up on the project of keeping us apart. In that hope I went to sleep.

I rose with my chambermates, who went off soberly to their classes after greeting me with large and amazed eyes. It had been awhile since a female was raised to Padawan, so the occasion would have been an exciting one for them even if it weren't the very pledging of a woman who had shared quarters with them for so long. I dressed, for the time being, in my regular clothes. I knew the Council would send an emissary soon to assist me in preparing myself.

In fact, it was my dear friend Calnor who knocked upon the door mid-morning. I admitted him, along with several boxes of varying sizes that he carried. Once the door was closed, I allowed myself to embrace him fervently, boxes and all.

"Cal, I've wanted to see you so badly!"

"The Council wasted no time, Aeli--here I thought I might be the one to break the news to you of Auri-Owan's being raised to Master, and before I can even find you, it's announced that you're to be his Padawan!" He set the boxes on my bed and then hugged me more effectively. "The Council assigned me as emissary, probably because they knew how badly I wanted a private moment with you. But how was Tatooine, is it true you had to fight Tusken Raiders?"

As usual, gossip had preceded me, but nothing of course to make Cal suspect the full wonder of what was happening--he had no idea that Brenan and I were anything beyond the usual pledging pair, although he was quite astonished enough at that. We talked fast and furiously, for there was not much time for conversation and a great deal to be shared. On Cal's side, the most interesting piece of news was that he was to take my place assisting Master Nago when he returned to Coruscant with the dewbacks. I was very pleased to have my dear animals fall under the care of someone I loved and respected.

"Well," said Cal at last, "we have no more time to talk, you have to get ready. Let's see what the tailor has sent here."

We opened the larger boxes and they contained my formal Padawan uniform, everything from boots to cloak, all in light brown as was the custom. There was even a new swordbelt, which puzzled me since it seemed my old one would do just as well. There was a smaller box in the collection, but this one Cal held back. "Get dressed first," he said, and turned his face away to give me privacy.

I can't deny the joy and pride that swelled in me when I put on those clothes. As much as in a sense I was born a Jedi, and although I had even killed in duty as a Jedi, I had never felt the calling was fully mine until then.

Everything fit wonderfully well, so I told Cal to turn around. He looked me up and down sternly, then said, "I still can't believe you're pledging before I do." I laughed, and he did too. "And to none other than Auri-Owan. I tell you, there's something about you two..."

I made no response, but stood there silent in my new clothes.

"All right, sit down, I'm your escort so I have to do your braid." Cal sat next to me on the bed, parted out a lock of my hair, and set to doing my Padawan's braid. "Doesn't this all seem surreal?" he asked me as his fingers worked.

"Beyond surreal."

"Well, if anyone's ready, you are."

I held still but eyed him. "Do you think so?"

"I never told you this, Aeli, but I suppose if there were ever a time to say it, this is it. There's always been something special about you. Didn't you ever wonder that the Temple's best trainee at the lightsaber in years would be female? I'm not sure what you have exactly, I just know it's different. I wasn't at all surprised that Master Brenan chose you."

I couldn't turn my head so I put my hand on his knee instead. "Thank you, Cal."

"Nevertheless, I'd better be next."

We laughed, then sat silent until he had finished the braid. I stood up to go to my lockdrawer for my lightsaber, since I would need it for the ceremony.

"There's one more box," said Cal, and proffered it.

I knew at once what was in it. In fact, the first thing that crossed my mind was that it was interesting how Brenan could conceal from me whatever he chose. I knew the contents not because he had let me see his mind, but because I knew him so well.

I took the box from Cal and opened it. Inside was a gray velvet pouch, which I lifted out and opened. Wrapped inside was a lightsaber, fashioned of burnished gold, of an amazingly simple and elegant design. I raised it before my eyes. Stylized vines wound up the shaft; I recognized the style as a popular one from Brenan's home world, Delois. On the end of the shaft was engraved the Auri-Owan sun symbol, the same as on the ring and over his heart.

"It's amazing," breathed Cal.

It was light but substantial in my hand, easy to grip and balance. I saw the activation panel and said to Cal, "Stand back." I pressed the button.

The beam was pure gold, longer than that of my former lightsaber. I could also tell the force was substantially stronger, although I had no trouble managing it. Brenan had worked with me enough to know exactly what I could handle. There was no room to run through the 14 transitions or any other such movements, and I longed to dash to the training rooms and try it out. Oh well, that would have to wait, we were due very soon in the Great Hall. What an incredible weapon: it seemed like an extension of my spirit, and yet there was so much of Brenan in it...

Cal interrupted my wandering, amazed thoughts. "You have a saber made by Brenan Auri-Owan," he said, awe-struck.

I looked at Cal and smiled. I would allow myself one little moment of unabashed pride. "He's my Master," I said quietly. And wherever Brenan was at that time, I had the distinct feeling he was well aware of my gratitude.

As Cal escorted me to the private room where I was to meet Mace Windu, I couldn't help but notice the air of anticipation in the Temple. Everyone seemed to be headed where we were, but people let us pass, deferring to the Padawan-Elect and her emissary.

Cal delivered me to Master Windu, and his duties were done. After we all exchanged greetings, I turned to Cal. I couldn't help but feel like I was leaving my friend for good, even though I had no idea where I would be the next day. I held out my arms to him and we embraced. "Thank you for everything," I told him.

Cal squeezed me hard. "You've forgiven me for losing you in the Roughlands then?"

That brought tears to my eyes. "It was my fault," I said.

"Whoever's fault it was, I think we're wiser now. May the Force be with you, Aeli."

"May the Force be with you, Cal."

Then he released me, gave a little bow to Master Windu, and left us.

I turned. Mace Windu, much to my surprise, also held out his arms to embrace me. Then he held me by the shoulders at arms' length and said, "Are you ready, Aeli?"

"Forgive me, Master, but how could I be?" I smiled.

He returned the smile and released me. "All will be well, both Master Yoda and I are confident of that. And you are fortunate indeed to be pledged to such a Master as Brenan Auri-Owan. Yoda has known him nearly all his life, and he was remarkable even as a child. What he can accomplish now--and with you--only time will tell."

"Yes, Master. I can hardly believe my good fortune. It's very humbling."

"Well, you're a bit remarkable yourself, Aelida Camil. I could tell that your first day here, and I know it beyond a doubt now. What a pair you two should be...but enough dallying. Wait here just a moment until I make sure everything is ready."

I sat in a side chair and tried to prepare. I reviewed in my mind the steps and vows of the ceremony, which were taught to us in class and I had seen with my own eyes many times. Beyond that I simply couldn't concentrate. My thoughts were in such a whirl I hardly noticed the time from when Mace Windu left until he returned. I felt his hand I my shoulder and I stood up at once.

"It's time," he said simply, and led me to the door. We passed down a deserted hallway and in the entrance to the Great Hall that was known as the Lesser Door. It faced the Great Door, and as we entered, across the Hall from us through that door passed Master Yoda, followed by Brenan. To my right, at the head of the Hall, the Council was seated in their tall chairs. To my left was the assembly, just about every member of the Temple. But all this was a blur to me, for over the diminutive Yoda I could see Brenan, dressed in the Master's formal ivory-colored robes. I told myself I was only feeling the effects of the Golden Padawan's Gift, but he looked absolutely magnificent. The robes he wore were no more fancy than any Jedi clothing, but it seemed like he gave off a sort of luminescence. I had to force myself to breathe.

Your new attire also suits you well, he told me. I felt myself blush that of course he had perceived my reaction to him. But as we met in the center of the floor and turned to face the Council, he gave me a deeply pleased, encouraging smile and I forgot my embarrassment.

Our elder Masters stepped up onto the dais and turned to face us. Master Windu addressed the company: "My fellow Jedi, the Ceremony of Pledging has been our custom for many centuries, and the passing of knowledge from Master to Padawan is the very lifeblood that sustains the Order. We are joyful today to witness this ceremony yet again. These two Jedi begin by coming before us to renew their vows of faithfulness to the Order."

Then Master Yoda spoke: "Master Brenan Auri-Owan, your right hand extend, and your Jedi vow restate."

Brenan held out his arm, palm downward, his hand relaxed. The ring sparkled on his index finger and I shivered a little. Brenan said, "Master Yoda, I rededicate myself to the Jedi Order, to the cause of good, to the benefit of all. May the Force guide my heart and my hand and always keep me true to this vow." He lowered his hand.

Then Master Windu spoke to me: "Aelida Camil, extend your right hand, and restate your Jedi vow."

I did as bidden, and said, "Master Mace Windu, I rededicate myself to the Jedi Order, to the cause of good, to the benefit of all. May the Force guide my heart and my hand and always keep me true to this vow." I lowered my hand.

Master Windu continued: "This Master has brought before the Jedi Council his desire to take this Jedi as his Padawan. The Council has found this request in good order and given its approval. These two may now make their pledges."

As the ceremony required, Brenan and I turned to face each other and clasped our right hands. My hand looked so small in his, but didn't approach the smallness I felt in contrast to the great Jedi he was.

Then he gave my fingers a little squeeze and said, Listen to my promise, Aeli...listen and trust. And only a moment later I heard the voice outside of my head say, "I, Brenan Auri-Owan, Master of the Jedi Order, raise you, Aelida Camil, to the rank of Padawan. Your Masters and your fellows have prepared you for this day, by the power of the Force you have achieved this stature, and by its guidance I have selected you. I pledge myself to you as your Master, to impart to you my wisdom, to protect you with my strength, and to lead you as the Force empowers me, until that day when you are prepared to become a Jedi Knight. To this end, may the Force be with you."

I wasn't sure how I would be able to find voice after that. But I looked into his eyes and drew strength from him, and when I spoke it was clear and loud and fine, and seemed to fill the Hall with all confidence: "I, Aelida Camil, Padawan of the Jedi Order, humbly accept this title from you, my Master Brenan Auri-Owan. I pledge myself to you as your Padawan, to pay full heed to your instruction, to trust your guidance, and to submit to your leadership as the Force empowers me, until that day you have fully prepared me to become a Jedi Knight. To this end, may the Force be with us both."

Then Master Windu laid his hand over ours and said, "So you are pledged, so may you live. Master and Padawan, this Council adjures you to go forth and serve the Jedi Order in all accord and faithfulness, in the service of good, and by the power and guidance of the Force."

We all three released our hands. Brenan and I turned to face the Council. First he drew his lightsaber and then I followed, and when the two so similar gold hilts were raised over our heads, I felt Brenan's unspoken signal, we ignited our sabers and the golden beams sprang forth. There was an audible gasp from the assembly behind us. I could only imagine how impressive those two lightsabers looked, springing to life in unison. Their beams illuminated the faces of the Council with magical light. Brenan and I brought the hilts to our foreheads in salute, and then in perfect tandem lowered and extinguished the sabers.

Then Master Yoda stepped forward and touched us both on the arms, first me, and then Brenan. I could see the pride in his eyes as he smiled up at his former Padawan. Finally, he lifted his face to address the assembly and said, "Concluded is the pledging. May the Force be with all."

There was a moment's silence, then Brenan returned his saber to his belt and I followed suit. Behind us, clapping began and as we turned rose to loud applause. This was customary, but I was still surprised at my reaction to it. Rather than pride, I felt humility and a great debt to my fellows. For the first time, I understood fully what an honor it was to be chosen for this mission, to be the Jedi's hope for the future. If I had to give my life in that cause, so be it. If Brenan had to give his...well, as for that, there was almost nothing I wouldn't do to prevent it.

* * *

So, have you been keeping up your running, and your trainee's workouts?

Brenan was in the guest quarters, I was still in my old room; it was late and probably everyone else in the Temple was asleep. The afternoon and evening had been quite hectic, and whenever nothing else was happening, it seemed Brenan was in meetings with various important personages. However, his improved psychic skills meant that if he wished it, we could "talk" after we went to bed, like this. I snuggled down deeper into my blankets. In my head I replied, "On Tatooine I didn't have to work out, the daily routine was exercise enough."

You should be doing some running. You'll need the stamina.

"You are a hard Master!" I chided him silently.

I told you. But did you keep up your lightsaber practice on Tatooine?

"Of course. I never neglect that. Well, maybe a little."

I think your abilities in that area are quite adequate, but there's no sense in letting them slip now that you've achieved them. But I'm certain you need work in hand fighting.

"I'm a woman...I hope I don't have to do a lot of hand fighting."

He didn't have to reply in words, I could feel his disapproval of that statement.

"All right, you're right...I'm adequate, but I could use improvement. Can you help me with that?"

It would be my pleasure. But you know we have to leave here the day after tomorrow. We might be a little busy after that.

"Might we?"

I'm not about to make it even harder for you to sleep by telling you the details tonight. Patience, Padawan. Everything in the morning.

I sent him a little wave of exasperation; the response was mirth. "Oh, I'll never be able to sleep anyway," I told him, flipping over in the bed and trying to resettle.

Learning to fall asleep is as important as any Jedi discipline. No, Aeli, I'm completely serious! There have been times the only way I got sleep was grabbing it 20 minutes here or there. One time when I...but, no, it's too late for stories.

"Please, Brenan, you tell stories better than anyone!" My enthusiasm came out like childish begging, but of course there was no point in trying to conceal my attitude.

We were talking about falling asleep, remember?

"All right, I'll try," I agreed, contritely. I sighed and tried to relax. There was a pause of quiet from Brenan and I almost wondered if he had retreated. Then I felt a wash of warmth crash gently over my body. All the tension left my limbs. I was losing consciousness, in a most delicious way. "Are you...doing...that?" I managed, feeling the humming alpha waves overcome my brain.

See you in the morning...

His voice was the last thing in my mind, and then I fell asleep.


End file.
